The Seven Deadly Sins
by kittykat2892
Summary: The Seven Deadly sins characterized by the 2P characters: Lust, Gluttony, Avarice, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. The darkness laps at their souls as it does to the shores of the River Styx. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." Dante, Inferno


_Unum_

The hilarity of the situation drills into Lutz's already pounding skull. He runs a hand across his burning eyes, tilting his hat askew, before gazing at the smirking blonde Italian a few feet in front of him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. You're a grown man, a very _large_ man, so you have a lot of testosterone to contend with," Leonardo teases, smoothing a few wrinkles in his designer coat.

Lutz groans. His privacy lay spread out on the floor and table – large breasts, teary eyes, bondage, and nude women galore. Leonardo chuckles at Lutz's reactions. Embarrassment and anger flood the German, spurring him across the room. He slams Leonardo against the wall, his arm pressing against the blonde's throat with just enough pressure to cause discomfort. The Italian grunts, fear entering his wide eyes in the face of the German's anger. Lutz applies more pressure to Leonardo's throat, and a garbled choke expels from the smaller man. Violet eyes narrow dangerously, daring the blonde man to say or attempt anything.

Silence pervades the room, tension sparking between the two men only broken by soft laughter from the direction of the living room entryway. Leonardo and Lutz turn to Luciano smirking like the Cheshire Cat. The brunette leans his shoulder against the doorframe, lazily watching the scene. His eyes scan the contents of the room, alighting on the scattered pornographic movies and magazines. The laugh comes once more accompanied by the shake of Luciano's head.

"Lutz, you act like it's the end of the world your secret stash has been outed. We all know you're a pervert," the Italian's silky voice hides the dangerous implications of his undertone should his brother be harmed.

The German clicks his tongue, rewards the blonde with a rough clip to his chin while removing his arm, and stalks to the middle of the room, gathering the damning material. Even as he resorts and places everything in their original spots, a twinge of excitement shoots through Lutz at every provocative pose and swollen lipped whore.

_Duo_

A squeal shatters the air, followed by an amused grunt. Skin slaps against skin, earning a startled shriek from the poor girl currently on Lutz's radar. He slaps her ass again, sloshing some of his drink down her cleavage in the process. The blonde woman slaps Lutz's hands away, heat flooding her pale cheeks. The German isn't dissuaded by the woman's pathetic attempt of retaining her dignity, his free hand rubbing up her side and squeezing her drenched breast. The woman shakes her head, tears pooling in her eyes, and smacks Lutz's hand away again.,

The German chuckles, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders and tugging her into his chest. Lutz downs the remainder of his drink, slamming his mug on the table and startling the terrified woman. Both hands now free, Lutz redoubles his efforts, wrapping one arm around the blonde's waist, pinning her in place while his other hand slips under her shirt and rubs at her stomach. His fingertips skim the bottom of her bra, tracing the lacy patterns with eager fingers.

Luciano sits to the side, an enticing smile pasted to his lips as he watches the fiasco. Kuro wrinkles his nose in disgust and averts his gaze elsewhere. Lutz ignores both of them in favor of the quaking form in his lap. The girl struggles, pushing at Lutz's arms and trying to wriggle out of his hold. A groan from the large man stills her – her movement is having the opposite effect she desires. Her teary blue eyes widen at the hard feeling rubbing against her.

"You have no shame. Are you going to rape her right here?" Kuro snaps, glaring daggers at his companion.

Lutz laughs, the hand under the girl's shirt jerking upwards to fondle her breasts and tweak her nipples through the fabric. Her horrified yelp entertains Lutz to no end, and he repeats the movement to garner the same reaction. The hand at the girl's waist slides under the hem of her shorts. She freezes, salty droplets pouring down her cheeks.

"Remember what happened with Nikolai's sister, Natasha? You might want to be sure she doesn't have a protective big brother or white knight boyfriend before you continue your fun," Luciano purrs, resting his chin atop his propped up hand.

Ignoring the Italian, Lutz runs his hands across the girl's delicate skin. While the public place isn't exactly one of Lutz's favorite places, it doesn't exactly bother him if it means a woman is under his control. He smirks, digging his fingernails into the girl's hip and relishing her pained whimper. The darkness of the bar keeps prying eyes from stopping his fun earlier than the disgusted Kuro.

_Tribus_

Growls reverberate in the room, crimson staining the floor and furniture. Metal glints through the air and thin lacerations drown Lutz and Luciano's skin. The Italian's narrow eyes glint, anger and amusement meeting Lutz's

determined – if hazy – gaze. A smirk plays along his lips, Luciano's knife flashes from hand to hand, taunting the German with his talent.

"You truly are a masochist, Lutz, to continue this little game," Luciano murmurs, spinning the knife around his fingers then slashing at the air. Lutz retreats a step, raising the butcher knife he'd claimed from the kitchen when they started fighting.

Blood drips from the cuts along Lutz's arms, accentuating three, decades old scars caused by such an interaction between the German and Italian. The German's fear is miniscule, overwhelmed by the increasing adrenaline and stinging cuts. Luciano's smirk grows wider, noticing the new look in Lutz's eyes. The German won't halt the fight anytime soon. The intense craving for blood and pain sends a chill of domination through Luciano – the Italian would be lying if he tried to say he didn't enjoy these little fights. Lutz's masochism couples well with the Italian's sadism, so while the two may not have any romantic notions towards the other... Well, the need for pain is the common denominator between the two. Lutz and Luciano continue their crimson dance, their grunts and growls noticeable into the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
